


Wet

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Genji's in Lucio's shower. Whatever could they get up to?





	Wet

Genji didn’t officially need showers. He still took them because the medical cleaning provided from his suit only left him feeling so clean. Well, less clean and more antiseptic coated. So he still pulled off the removable pieces of armor, and slipped into the warm water.

Genji wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it couldn’t have been too long of him just luxuriating under the hot spray when the door opened.

“Genji? What are you doing in _my_ shower?” Lúcio asked, politely averting his eyes from the naked form behind the transparent curtain.

“Showering.” Genji replied, grinning and making sure to stretch out temptingly in case Lúcio was watching anyways.

“I can tell that. I wanted to know why you were in _my_ shower.”

“So you’d think about joining me, of course.” Genji opened the shower curtain anyways, just a crack, invitingly letting a plume of steam out towards Lúcio.

“You….are you being serious right now?” Genji popped his head out of the shower door now, grinning through the water droplets slipping down his face.

“I’m naked, in your shower, inviting you to join me.” Genji’s grin got even bigger. “You tell me.”

Genji pulled his head back in and closed the curtain, taking every ounce of willpower he owned and putting it towards not looking at Lúcio. Time passed and Genji took the opportunity to lather his hair, arching backwards slightly, creating what he knew was an attractive silhouette. The curtain pulled open and a burst of chilly air washed over Genji’s skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. Lúcio’s warm body followed, crowding against him in the small shower.

“I thought for certain you were going to chicken out.” Genji told him, looking over his shoulder at Lúcio, and dragging his eyes over the smaller man appreciatively.

“Regretting tempting me?”

“Not at all.” Genji offered him a bottle of body wash. “You wash my back, I’ll wash yours.” Lúcio rolled his eyes but took the body wash, pouring an ample amount into his palm before setting it on the ledge, lathering it up slightly before sliding his hands over Genji’s shoulders. Genji pressed his palms against the tile, arching his back towards Genji slightly as the musician’s fingers moved over flesh and synth-skin alike, dancing over nodes as if it was his soul purpose in life. As Lúcio’s fingers slid over one particularly sensitive node in his spine, Genji let out a soft moan, only barely audible over the pouring water. Lúcio’s fingers paused, before continuing to focus on that spot, paying it special attention. A shudder ran through Genji and he stifled another moan by biting at his hand, dick beginning to harden against his thigh.

“You alright Genji?” Lúcio asked and Genji swore he heard a grin. “Not hurting you am I?”

“No. You are not hurting me…” Genji forced out, pressing further against Lúcio’s hands as they landed on his lower back, thumbs swiping over the dimples there before gliding over the upper curve of his ass. Genji shivered, feeling his dick harden fully the more Lúcio touched him, until it took all of his willpower not to wrap a hand around it for some relief.

He looked over his shoulder again and saw Lúcio in a similar state, cock hard and leaking precome at just touching his back and ass. Genji turned fully now, leaning in and catching Lúcio in a kiss, one hand cupping his cheek the other slipping behind him to grab at Lúcio’s ass. He rolled his hips against Lúcio’s, a practiced motion from his younger years. “The things I want you to do to me…” He growled, biting at Lúcio’s lower lip.

“Yeah?” Lúcio replied, lips descending to Genji’s neck while he spoke, teeth scraping over scarred skin, sucking fresh marks to life.

“Yeah. I want your dick. I want you fucking me….” Genji admitted, voice wavering on a moan as Lúcio bit at the tendons in his neck.

“We have no lube, and don’t you dare ask me to use soap or spit.” Lúcio told him, before leaving a mark on Genji’s collarbone, “Those are terrible substitutes.”

“I was thinking…. the synth skin my thighs are made of is nice and smooth…. if you weren’t opposed….” Genji felt Lúcio’s dick twitch against his where they still rocked together, and a new drip of warmth add to the mix so he was certain that Lúcio wasn’t turned off by the idea.

“Turn around…” Genji was quick to obey, placing his hands on the wall so he was half bent, legs spread so Lúcio could position himself. Warm water was brought to the inside of his thighs, a terrible lubricant for actual sex but good enough for this, and Genji felt Lúcio press himself against the backs of his legs, dick nudging lightly against his balls. Fingers tapped his thighs and he obediently tightened them.

Slowly Lúcio built up a rhythm, pulling back and sliding forward, dick nudging at his balls every time, smearing his legs with tacky precome. Genji couldn’t find it in him to mind, thinking that if Lúcio’s dick felt this nice just between his thighs, how nice would it feel in his mouth? Or deep inside him?

Toys could only do so much, and Genji groaned, wanting more. He tightened his thighs as much as he could, wanting to feel every bit of Lúcio’s dick as he started to fuck harder, hips slapping against the backs of Genji’s thighs, fingers clutching his hips.

A litany of ‘please’ and 'more’ and 'Lúcio’ started to fall from his lips, head tilting down and water cascading over it, dripping onto his back and following the curve of his spine down. He was distantly aware of Lúcio moaning and muttering to him in Portugese, saying his name, but he was too lost in what he was feeling to really focus on it. One of his hands found his dick and he began stroking it in time with Lúcio’s thrusts. Faster, harder, until he felt himself at that knife’s edge.

  
Lúcio’s mouth found a node that had gotten him to moan before, and bit at it, and that was all it took for Genji to tip into orgasm, spilling over his hand and onto the tile in front of him with a long drawn out cry of Lúcio’s name. He felt Lúcio’s thrusts speed up as the musician chased his own release, before feeling the wet and heat of fresh come spread between his thighs, only barely noticing the stripes of heat that landed across his ass as Lúcio pulled back and marked him.

“We… must do this again sometime…” Genji told him, pressing his forehead to the wall.

 


End file.
